


Open Me Up

by levibes



Series: random shizaya one shots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But i might turn this into a multichapter fic, Fluff, For now though, Library crushes, M/M, Raijin Days, Renaishizaya, Shizu-chan is a slight stalker, Tbh the title is misleading xD, Tis but a small oneshot, sorryyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from a fellow shizaya lover on instagram <3</p><p>"Izaya goes to the library everyday, Shizuo develops a crush on him and often goes to the library, oogling him."</p><p>-all_good_in_the_blue_hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo ~  
> Another fluffy drabble!  
> Or at least poorly asf attempt  
> ಗಾ ﹏ ಗಾ

"Ah, Shizuo-kun still stalks him I see." Shinra whispered over the blond's shoulder who was currently hiding behind a bookshelf, oogling a very good-looking teenager for the third time that week. The cute raven head was flipping through the pages of the book in his hand, too captivated by his reading to notice the blond's longing stare.

Shizuo's heart leapt out of his heart, quickly hiding himself again. He glared at Shinra who began to laugh like the moron he was.

"Shut up!" He whispered yelled, composing himself again as if Shinra scaring the daylights out of him didn't just happen. "We're in the fucking library."

Shinra nodded as he simmered down, though the smile at his lips never faded.

"How many times has it been?" He asked with a sly smirk. "Don't you think you should talk to him already? I mean, isn't that why you decided to help around here? Aw, don't tell me someone as strong and ruthless as you is actually just a shy little baby bear~?" He bombarded Shizuo with questions.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched and his hands formed fist, quite ready to beat Shinra into a bloody mess for having such an annoying mouth. "I said, shut the fuck up." He angrily spat before _silently_ storming to the check-out desk, in front of the library.

Shinra shrugged and sighed hopelessly before following his friend.

"Do you at least know his name?" Shinra asked, leaning against the counter as his blond friend started to check in some random book from the drop-in box.

No response and Shinra started to chuckle again. Shizuo shot him a cold glare from the corner of his eyes, Shinra's laugh being cut off merciless. The brunet cleared his throat and tried not to be disturbed by the sharp gaze.

"His name is Orihara Izaya. In class 1-A and the top student of the school really." Shinra finally spoke, sparing the unpertubed teen, so called Orihara, a glance.

Izaya kept flipping through pages as he kept reading, knees up to his chest and book on the desk, not knowing about the whispers about him being exchanged with the bespectacled boy and blond 'delinquent'.

"Orihara….Izaya….." Shizuo muttered, looking up from the book in his hands and over to the raven head, his cheeks flaring warm and heart beat increasing in speed at finally knowing his crush's name.

 

●○●

 

The first time he saw him was last week on a cloudy and rainy Friday. Shizuo had to help out the librarian as punishment for---….honestly not even the blond knew himself why. He always would get in trouble for stupid little reasons. Teachers just didn't like him because of his blond hair and his resting bitch face. He really didn't have to do anything and he'd find himself in detention. Sure, he thought of dying his hair brown again but that would increase the chances of being jumped by random delinquents claiming to come back for revenge.

His delinquent days were in middle school and this was high school, as in: His delinquent days were over. Or so he had really hoped. He changed his ways and even changed schools. Too bad a lot of the people he had beaten up in middle school were always claiming to get stronger and get honor and glory and whatever the fuck they could utter between coughing up blood and gasping for air before Shizuo finally knocked them out cold.

Anyways, it was a rainy day and Shizuo helped the librarian without arguments or nothing. He was rather obedient and the lady was fairly nice. She had him put books back in their places as she kept checking in books, humming to a uknown tune.

Shizuo was about done except for one book. 

A book he never really did put back now that he recalled.

He was heading to where it belonged until his eyes widen, cheeks flustered red and heart beat starting to go at 270 miles per hour, all in as little as 3 seconds. His hands grew sweaty and slack, causing the book falling to the ground with a loud yet dull boom.

It wasn't really loud, rather it was the library being so quiet the book sounded loud.

The raven, which entirely unknowingly caused Shizuo's malfuctioning, looked up at the sound of the book with a start and stared at the blond who couldn't seem to tear his gaze away despite his screeching brain ordering his body to run away.

The other teen smiled, and got up to pick up the book in front of Shizuo's feet, which he had dropped. He handed the book to the blond and said blond only being able to get it from his slender and long fingers before finally running away.

He slammed the book in front of the librarian, earning a small yelp out of her. He mumbled his apologies, hiding his red burning face as he kept his gaze down and ran out the library with another soft sorry.

He really couldn't stop his heart from almost popping out his chest.

Shizuo had never been so humilated in his life. He didn't even do anything but that's why it was so humiliating. 

 

○●○

 

Shinra began to snicker again, "You really like him?? You know he's nothing but an asshole with a pretty face."

Shizuo scoffed, "Don't tell me you're jealous now. That's really gross." He teased, looking away from Izaya.

Shinra made a throwing up noise, shaking his head frantically, "Please never say anything like that. I'm not gay, that's your job. Besides, Celty is the only on--"

"I'm not gay!" Shizuo shouted, probably too loud, quickly regretting it as some students in the room looked up from their books and onto him.

Shizuo blushed again, eyes frantically scanning for a certain person and once he found him, he blushed harder and his breathing stopped, along with his poor heart. For the person he was looking for was Orihara Izaya, and Orihara Izaya was right beside him, waiting at the check-out desk, four books in his hands.

"Ah, that's a real pity. I really thought I had you in my grasp." Izaya voiced, placing the books on top of the counter, leaning against them.

"A real asshole, but he's a nice guy!" Shinra stated but then proceeded to laugh, "Yeah, that was an utter lie. Anyways, you guys are perfect for each other!" He exclaimed, already out the library with a cheerful good bye wave, and winking at Shizuo.

"That was mean of him, right, Shizu-chan ~?" Izaya asked with a sly smirk.

It took a solid 30 seconds for Shizuo to register and process everything in his brain and to calm down, even if it was just a bit. 

"He's just blunt an--…wait…what did you call me??" He asked, feeling a bit irritated if what he had heard was right.

"Shizu-chan." His crush answered gleefully, pretty proud by making up such a _clever_ nickname. "Your name is Heiwajima Shizuo, right." Izaya stated, rather than asked. He knew quite a bit about the blond. Though, he didn't need to know…yet at least. He had still to play with him and he didn't want to scare away such an attractive face and interesting reputation.

"Yeah. As in, Shizuo and not that stupid nickname!" Shizuo scoffed, looking at him with disbelief.

Izaya pouted, and sighed softly, "It's not stupid." He mumbled, slumping on the desk and looking up at Shizuo with a playful grin, "It's cute. Like you when you think I don't notice your stares."

Shizuo started to sputter nonsense, absolutely unable to say coherrent words and was cut off with Izaya's rich and rather charming laugh.

"You aren't the only one observing you know?" Izaya admitted in a low whisper, cheeks slowly tinting slightly pink in embarrassment as his eyes drifted away from the blond.

Shizuo also looked away, cheeks redder than ever. Did that mean his so-called 'unrequited crush' wasn't so unrequited???

"H-Heiwajima Shizuo." He started after a few awkward seconds between the two, reaching his hand out to Izaya, still refusing to look at him.

Izaya was taken a bit surprise, his eyes widening a bit as he looked from Shizuo's flustered face and down to his outstretched and cutely trembling hand.

"Orihara Izaya." He smiled, finally deciding to take his hand and shaked it gently. 

"I think I really like you." Shizuo admitted bluntly, looking back at him with a nervous glance.

"Ah, perfect. I think I like you too." Izaya smiled, squeezing Shizuo's hand before pulling him forward until their lips clashed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are _always_ appreciated ♡♡♡


End file.
